CarlyCall
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Sam get's a call from an old friend after the events of SuperPsycho...


#CarlyCall - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well this is something I just wanted to try out. This is set after #SuperPsycho so if you haven't seen the episode yet I suggest you do before reading this. Anyway this is kind of cheese but i still hope it's cute and friendship-y since that's what's it's suppose to be! :) So I own nothing from Sam and Cat or the worlds that surround it so please enjoy this short little one-shot :)**

* * *

#CarlyCall

Sam Puckett sighed as she sat back against the couch watching television and eating some fried chicken. It had been a day since Nora escaped from prison and kidnapped Dice and tried to fight Sam. Honestly Sam was hiding it well but she was worried; worried that Nora would escape once more.

Attack her, Carly, and Freddie was one thing but going after someone else that Sam cared about was really crossing the line. Sam knew that Nora was really psycho but she never knew she was psycho enough to kidnap a twelve and a half year old but yet; she found some way to do it anyway.

Once Nora was taken away by the police Sam, Cat, and Dice had all walked back to there home. But the weird thing about this whole experience was that Dice had decided to keep Maurice which honestly was a little creepy; why would you want to keep a pet of someone who kidnapped you?

Sam's phone instantly began to ring and she jumped at the sound snapping out of her thoughts. Grabbing her phone from the table in front of her; she looked at the screen and and froze in shock. Carly Shay her old friend was calling her and she had no idea what to think. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Sam asked into the phone with hope; she really hoped it was Carly.

_"Sam?" Carly's voice asked with happiness._

"Carly yeah it me's." Sam answered with a smile.

_"Oh thank god! I'm so happy your okay!" Carly stated with relief. _

"Yeah I'm fine Carls; why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked with wonder as she bit into some fried chicken.

_"Why wouldn't you!? Let's see...Nora escaped and went after you!" Carly stated with a worried tone. _

"Correction she was going after all of us; I was just closer to where she was." Sam said with a frown.

_"I know; how are you? Are you okay?" Carly asked with wonder as she smiled._

"I'm fine; Nora was horrible with her fight; all I had to do was grab her foot and toss her into the well." Sam explained with a look.

_"What about your fuzzy friend? Is he okay?" Carly asked as Sam smiled once more._

"Dice? Yeah Dice is fine; safe at home." Sam said with happiness.

_"Good because if something happened to him because of freaky Nora I will go after her myself." Carly said as Sam laughed. _

"Same here." Sam said with a laugh as she paused for a minuet. "How are you? Like how's Italy and stuff?" Sam asked with wonder.

_"Good turns out iCarly was pretty popular here I meet a lot of fans and stuff and some new friends." Carly said with a slight frown. _

"Well that's good." Sam said; she was happy as long as her friend was happy.

_"Yeah but nobody compares to you; Freddie; and Gibby." Carly said with a smile. _

"I miss you." Sam said with a smile. "I miss my best friend." Sam said with quietness.

_"What about this Cat girl; isn't she your friend?" Carly asked with wonder as she flipped a page in her book she held._

"Yes but she's still nothing compared to you at all." Sam said with a small smile.

_"Aw Sam...I miss us too; well I have to go; my dad is calling me." Carly said into the phone with a slight frown._

"Oh okay well talk to you soon." Sam said with hope.

_"Of course; I'll try to call more." __Carly said as Sam nodded to herself with a smile._

"Yup talk to you soon; bye." Sam said as Carly said her goodbyes; she turned her phone off and tossed it onto the end table.

Even thought Sam and Carly still lived far from one another on different sides of the world; Sam knew Carly missed her just as much and that she was always there for her if she needed to call her for any reason. But that phone call for some reason made Sam smile so much it was hurting her a lot.

Sam hasn't heard from Carly since she left Seattle and to hear her best friend's voice again was something to hold on for and to know that Carly still cared and still worried about her made it all the more merry. Sure Sam had new friends in L.A like Cat; Dice; and Goomer; but home will always count.

Looking at the television in front of her Sam picked up the remote and turned the internet connection on. As soon as it was loaded she went to and instantly began to watch old episodes of the show; starting from the first one. No matter what iCarly will always be a part of her life...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the one shot. How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! :) **


End file.
